I Love You because I'm a Veela
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: Turns out Lily is a Veela, but she doesn't expect James Potter to be her mate. How will this change things? Now that James knows that Lily's interested in him, will he just give up on the fight and have nothing to do with the red headed beauty? Or will she convince him that it really is love and not just Veela genes? Rated T, hey, it's Veela's and extreme kiss. What can I say?
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR I only own the idea.**

**This is going to be a different story, first off, everything changes in the first chapter. No flames this is fanfiction after all. I had the idea and decided to write it. ~May**

Chapter 1

Turns out my parents have lied to me all my life. I can't believe it, made me think that I was a muggle born or something. My sister just happened to turn out to be Muggle so we became Muggle's. What is with that? I mean seriously? No wonder my parents weren't at all surprised when my letter came, of course I was, and that's why my sister now also hates my parents. They had to reveal some big giant secret and now I have to deal with it, that's really showing some good love to your kid you know? Now I'm all in this mess and it's not exactly perfect. You'd think that it would be, but now he thinks it's all obligation when really it's love. HONESTLY. Now I'm dying because of him and after all these years he doesn't realize that I really do love him. You'd think him being him would accept me readily but my sudden change of heart doesn't seem to be boding well. I almost wish I'd never been born, and then I wouldn't have to suffer this pain. I have so little time left.

I realize that you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about; I'll start from the beginning as it will make more sense.

Lily Evans sat at her desk writing her next big letter to Alice Fortescue. Alice had no idea whether she was related to Florean Fortescue who ran the ice-cream parlor in Diagon Alley, but because they shared a last name she got free ice-cream. The lucky duck. She had just sealed the letter and sent it off with her owl, Honey, a beautiful honey colored Barn Owl, when her name was called.

"Lily, Petunia, I need both of you downstairs right now." It was their mom; Lily sighed and stood up from the desk. She opened the door to walk out into the hall but someone was already there. She crashed into Petunia accidentally and her sister sent her a glare.

"Watch where you're going freak." Petunia snarled at her sister, who only slightly shrugged not in the mood for her sister's crap.

"Girls, calm down. Petunia, she's not a freak." Their mother, Evanna Evans scolded them with a sigh.

"What is it you wanted to tell us mother?" Lily asked as they were seated on the couch.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience we are placing on you at this time, but it is necessary to tell you this before something bad happens." Evanna paused as she looked at her daughters.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're really Wizards." Her father, Victor, broke to them.

"What?" Petunia gasped, Lily was shocked herself.

"Petunia was born as a muggle, so we turned muggle. It was to protect her." Victor explained.

"I'm the only one who's not magical then?" Petunia shrieked, her parents nodded solemnly. "I hate you!"

Then Petunia was gone and her mother started after her.

"Evanna we need to finish explaining the rest to Lily." Victor stopped her.

"Explain what to me?" Lily questioned giving her parents a look.

"You're turning 17 in a couple of days and this arouses several issues-" Her mother began.

"It's really important that you know this, it will forever affect your decisions in life." Her father continued.

"Tell me what?" Lily growled a little upset that her parents had kept their schooling and magic a secret.

"I'm 50% veela, which means that you are 25% veela." Her mother told her quickly.

"I'm a veela?" Lily was terribly shocked.

"25% veela, this also means that you are going to have stronger veela tendencies. You're more veela then most in this generation." Evanna told her daughter.

"That means- what if it's someone- how could you do this to me?" Lily cried not understanding what was going on.

"Darling, you do know what a veela is like right?" Victor asked his distressed daughter carefully.

"Yes, when they turn 17 they have a year to find their mate, then they must mark their mate by the time they turn 18 and it's like Marriage. If the veela's mate rejects the veela they end up dying at the end of the year." Lily replied calmly, trying to think through the situation in her head.

"Exactly, your mother found me and luckily I'd been in love with her for several years. All these genes seemed to have skipped your sister though…" Victor led off suddenly pondering an unsaid question.

"What if my mate is someone that will never accept me? Like a pureblood or someone who I've hated for years?" Lily asked; looking at her father as a couple of people ran through her mind.

"Well you're not really a muggleborn, it will make the pureblood transition better." Her mother then handed her a chart. "It's your family lineage, it proves that you're pureblood, not muggleborn."

"Well that covers that, but my other question?" Lily prompted as the next couple of people ran through her mind.

"Let's just hope that they love you." Victor told his daughter comfortingly.

"What am I going to tell Professor Dumbledore?" Lily was suddenly scared again.

"You'll just show him the chart and explain your situation; he's a very understanding man." Evanna told her daughter grasping her hands.

"Veela's are known to pass out when they get within a certain range of their mate, how do I know which one it is?"

"The train will be hard to tell, the common room would be ideal, but it would be best to get possible subjects alone, it would be easier to tell." Evanna explained, and then she had another thought. "The range isn't terribly large, a mere 3 feet. The compartments next to you and anyone in the compartment with you on the train will probably tell you who to search more thoroughly. Though, once your body knows who your mate is it will react to him if he's in the same room. Remember, if your mate is feeling anything, pain, or emotions, basically anything you're bound to feel it too."

"Alright mother." Lily stood up and she was halfway to the door when she realized something. "I'm going to be 17 in three days time!"

"That's why we had to tell you, if Veela's don't know their own power they tend to become a bit violent." Victor told her daughter. "Protective too, try not to be too protective of your mate once you find him."

"That will not be very likely." Evanna whispered up to her husband and mate, he smiled down at her before sweeping her into a long, exhausting kiss.

"I suppose I'll just have to accept my fate then." Lily sighed as she exited her room; she figured she might send Professor Dumbledore a letter explaining it before the school year started. Maybe he'd have a plan for her, or even help her find her mate.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, I worked really hard to get this to come across right. Please no flames, honestly, it's called FANFICTION for a reason. I thought it would be a good NEW idea. ~May**


	2. KO'd

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR I only own the idea.**

**Extra Bonus, this chapter is almost twice as long as the other ones! Partay! ~May**

Chapter 2

Lily was running late on September 1rst. She'd never been late before and was extremely disappointed with herself as she ran through King's cross. Five minutes. She saw the platform, she glanced around and kept running right through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. Three minutes to spare, Lily grabbed her owl and shoved her trunk up onto the train. Once it was on board she walked down the carriage looking for the compartment her friends were in. The train had started moving, and it was only a moment later that she saw Alice and Marlene in a compartment to themselves.

"There you are Lily! We thought you weren't going to come." Alice told her as she made her way in.

"I was running late this morning and barely made it in time." Lily set her owl cage down on a vacant seat and started to heave her trunk up onto the rack above them. "I have something I need to tell you guys."

Lily was starting to feel a bit fuzzy, did that mean her mate was somewhere near them?

"Hello ladies." James Potter's voice came from the door, Lily looked up her heart pounding and her vision slipped. Lily crashed to the ground the trunk unbalanced coming after her.

James dove forward catching the heavy trunk before it landed on a KO'd Lily. He shoved it up onto the rack and looked between her friends.

"James you okay buddy?" Sirius asked poking his head around a shocked Remus and James, Remus having been right behind James as they entered.

"Why'd she pass out?" James asked picking up Lily's limp body. Remus put her owl up above with her trunk.

"I don't know, she said she had something to tell us then you entered and she passed out." Marlene told him as Sirius sat down next to her; she turned a bit red in the cheeks.

James sat down placing Lily carefully in his lap, at this point he'd take what he could for having her in his arms; even if she was knocked out.

"She's really out." James announced picking up her limp wrist and dropping it back on her thigh. It registered something inside Lily apparently because she let out a small groan then shifted. Everyone was staring at her and James' body started to react to her shifting in his lap.

"Lily?" Remus asked leaning over and Lily's eyelids started to flutter.

"What's going on?" She asked blinking furiously then up at the person she was apparently sitting on. "Ah!"

Lily jumped off of him surprised; then she sank into the seat across from him.

"What happened, my head is killing me." Lily stated rubbing her temples.

"Well, you were just about to tell us something and then James and his friends walked in and you passed out." Marlene told her.

"Then you nearly got squashed by your trunk but James caught it before it fell on you." Alice finished.

"Thanks for that." Lily said looking up at him with a smile. James was surprised but smiled back.

"What were you going to tell us?" Alice asked her.

"Oh well, it's a- I can't say it in front of the guys." Lily stuttered and boys raised their eyebrows.

"Does it have to do with a guy?" Marlene asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Well sort of, but it's more what my parents told me over the summer." Lily explained.

Alice gasped. "YOU'RE BETROTHED!"

"NO! How did you even come up with something so ridiculous?" Lily asked her looking shocked.

"It could be a possibility, that's what muggles do." She shrugged.

"Maybe in the eighteenth century." Lily rolled her eyes and she pressed her back into the wall putting her feet up on the seat next to her so she could face the compartment better.

"Oh, are you pregnant then?" Marlene asked with a sigh. James looked like he was going to jump out of the train window.

"That idea is even more ridiculous than the Betrothed one, because technically you could count that as part of it." Lily closed her eyes wishing the boys weren't in there. Her head was pounding and she wanted to just come out and tell them but it would be awkward in front of the boys.

"What else could it be then?" Alice asked looking at her best friend; even the boys were attentive watching Lily's reactions to see if they could figure it out.

"Um." Lily bit her tongue then suddenly jumped up on the seat. She began digging in her trunk to find the book that had the section on Veela's in it. She pulled it out then slid back down on the seat.

"Remus if I tell you, you won't tell the others right?" Lily asked him holding the book in her lap.

"Of course not." Remus agreed.

"Okay, James, Sirius and Peter stay at that side of the compartment and you other three come down to this side." Lily waved around and James complied amazingly. The minute he was on the other side her headache subsided a bit though, but it was still there pounding. "No shouting anything out once you know either."

"We promise." Alice and Marlene said together.

"It's terribly shocking though and I know you guys are going to freak out." Lily told them and they held their pinkies out to her.

"Pinky Swear, it's your favorite muggle swear isn't it?" Marlene asked and Lily wrapped her pinky around their before opening the book. She found the section and the three huddled around. She handed the book to them and they all stared at the page together.

"No way!" Alice exclaimed looking at me. I nodded.

"You're not kidding?" Marlene looked at her.

"No and that means I only have a year." Lily exclaimed clutching her pounding head again.

"Oh Lily, what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"Do you know who it is?" Remus asked after Lily ignored Alice's question.

"No, but you do know that I've found him. I mean come on, it's right there." Lily pointed at the text in front of Remus' face.

"I see that." Remus nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked him as her friends watched their exchange.

"Say yes whenever you feel a headache standing with them?" Remus suggested shrugging.

"Brilliant plan, so now I just become a random, desperate girl like everyone else?" Lily questioned staring at him.

"Okay, so maybe only to those in this compartment, I mean come on it is only about 3 feet, I doubt you'd have fainted if it wasn't someone in this compartment." Remus whispered leaning forward so no one could hear what they were saying.

"I really have to date the Marauders then?" Lily asked him with wide eyes.

"I would have to answer that with, yes." Remus tried to teased and Lily groaned banging her head against the window.

"I hate you." Lily muttered and Remus chuckled.

"Hey you might get lucky." Remus told her before moving to sit with his friends handing the book back to her.

"James stop staring at her!" Sirius slapped him upside the head and she clutched the same spot of her head as James. He looked at me for a moment and Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Lily asked hoping it wasn't what she thought; he gave a slight nod towards James. "I hope not!"

Everyone started staring at me.

"My head was itchy, got a problem with that?" Lily quickly tried to cover and started scratching her head.

When the train stopped moving Lily jumped up get her trunk and owl down. James stood up and reached up to help her, he brushed her arm with his and there was a small sizzling sound. His arm was singed where it had touched mine.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked retracting his arm.

"I didn't do anything!" I told him exasperatedly, not knowing why he god burned.

"Whatever, if you didn't want help all you had to do was refuse." James told her moving to get his stuff down.

"I never said I didn't want your help!" Lily practically shouted at him and he turned to face her.

"I don't know why you got burned, I'm sorry that you did! Honestly!" Lily looked about to cry and James took pity on her.

"I'm sorry Lily. If we don't get off the train though, we're going to be heading back to London." James smiled and tugged her trunk off the rack. Lily gave him a genuine smile and they exited the train together.

"What took you two so long?" Sirius asked grumpily, causing Remus to give Lily a quelling look again.

"What's happened to your arm?" Alice asked looking at Lily's left arm, there was a burn mark there in the same spot as James. _This was too much; everything just had to be a coincidence right? Remus could easily be my real mate!_ Lily thought frantically.

"No idea." I replied and Remus' eyes flicked to James arm, but it was covered by the sleeves of his robe.

Lily pulled on her long sweeping robe that she had forgotten to put on when she'd changed. The three girls and Frank Longbottom who hadn't been able to find Alice on the train sat in a carriage on the way up to the castle. They were laughing and having a wonderful time and when they climbed out the Marauders were walking right behind them. They were almost to the great hall when James called out:

"Hey Lily, will you go out with me?" Severus turned to see how Lily would tell him no this year, but to everyone's surprise even her own she said something completely different.

"Sure." Lily smiled then came James' reply which seemed automatic.

"Why n-" He stopped mid question. "Did you just say yes?"

"I believe I did. Yeah I'm pretty sure I did." Lily told him then she walked into the Great Hall her friends hurrying after her to see what that was all about. Severus stood there shocked for a moment more before sweeping into the Great Hall.

"Well mate, looks like you finally got the girl." Sirius joked.

"Padfoot, she only said yes to a date, not that she'd marry him." Remus reprimanded the two.

"She still said yes though." Peter put in shrugging up at his friends.

"I'm actually getting a date with Lily Evans, the Lily Evans." James turned excitedly to his friends and Sirius and Peter were grinning at him. Remus looked a bit curious about something, but James didn't care. He just strode into the Great Hall with an extra bounce in his step and a grin spread across his face.

* * *

**Evil me. Hehe *evil laugh* Now we just have to wait for her confess her Veela secret... **

**theonethatlovesD2: Thanks, I was afraid my Veela idea wouldn't go over well, but it explains why Petunia hates her parents...**

**ZoeyIsUp2NoGood: Thank you! I'm glad it's going over so well!**

**Guest: Okay!**

**JessandDarcy: Thanks!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Haha, well now you found out about James. Severus is a little more complicated, though once things start going well it'll be super interesting. hehe *evil smirk***

**Athena A. Black: Love your review!**

**If you read my reviews, you can even do what Athena A. Black did, it's totally okay and it lights up my world. Please review! Thanks to all my wonderful readers! ~May**


	3. Jane Austen and CS Lewis

******Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR I only own the idea.**

**I like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write and double in size to normal! Celebrate good times, come on! I'm all full on love, been reading a lot of romance lately. Hehe. Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 3

"Do you think Evans is alright?" Sirius asked his friends as they sat a little ways down from the giggling girls.

"I don't care; I have a date with Lily Evans!" James exclaimed, looking as if he were about to faint.

"Yeah well, maybe you're dreaming." Peter suggested, Remus stayed quiet knowing why Lily had said yes.

"No way!" Lily's voice drifted down the table.

"Lily you have to!" Marlene scolded.

"Wait does that mean-" Lily's voice faded and her face paled, she whispered something. "What about-"

Then all three girls looked at each other before saying one word that caught the hall's attention.

"EW!"

Marlene, Alice, and Lily burst into laughter, Sirius looked a little scared.

"I'm not sure they're human." He commented with wide eyes. James and Peter laughed while Remus had a violent coughing fit.

"You okay Moony?" James asked him, forgetting about Lily for a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine."

James became distracted again when Lily sent a flirtatious look down the table at the Marauders.

"Who was that for?" Sirius asked, staring at James' great love.

"All of us possibly." Remus commented earning a glare from James, Remus just shrugged. Any guy with half a mind would think or know that Lily is incredibly pretty; beautiful even. Though that fact was helped out because Lily's a Veela; everyone naturally thought a Veela was beautiful unless they were in love with someone else. It had to be pure love though; any other kind would not cut it.

"Honestly Prongs, you're overprotective of the poor girl and she isn't even your girlfriend." Sirius sighed, he was never usually upset at James over anything; Sirius was never serious about anything. This time was a shocker for the group, but Remus and Peter were in agreement with him.

"It's true, if she ever becomes your girlfriend than you can be protective, but if the date fails just let her go." Peter told him and James seemed to enter a depressed slump.

"Prongs, we're being truthful, six years of pining away and being over protective of her is wearing on us. Just be yourself." Remus told him, reaching out and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"What if my true self is being protective of her, I've loved Lily in a way that no one else has. She hasn't even noticed it, I've spent six years trying to get her to just say yes once to show her who I truly am. I want Lily to see me for me, not some toe-rag that only wants to have her as my girlfriend because she's the one girl I couldn't get." James told his friends, head pressed into the table by his plate.

"Then we'll support you, but be careful, you don't want her to slip away." Remus whispered to his friend and James nodded in compliance.

"I never want to break Lily, if I do; I just don't know what I'd do with myself. Lily is my world." James said so quietly into the wood that his friends were lucky just to catch it, they all exchanged looks. This was the most serious conversation the Marauders had ever had.

"Good evening students, welcome to our first years and to the rest welcome back!" Dumbledore told the hall as he stood up, smiling around at his new students. "I'm tired of repeating all the same rules and regulations, so on the back of your time-table tomorrow will be all of the things you should follow for the year." He gave a wink to the Marauders who smiled, a small chuckle bubbling from their mouths. "I'm sure that you all are as starving as I am, so eat up!"

The food appeared in front of them magically as usual. James and Sirius began to pile on the food, while Remus and Peter were more reserved. Peter was waiting for desserts though, that is when Peter would pig out. This was probably the reason that Peter was shorter and heavier than his friends, but no one ever pointed it out. The marauders were a strange group of misfits. After dinner Dumbledore stood again to wave everyone to bed, James smiled down at Lily because both of them were Head Boy and Girl this year, sure enough, before Lily had a chance to go to Gryffindor Tower with her friends Minerva McGonagall was calling for the pair of them.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter!" She called a roll of parchment occupied one hand; James figured it was signature for her to be holding something of the sort.

"Yes Professor?" Lily asked turning towards their Head of House, her friends continued on, whispering about the meaning of Lily and James being called back.

"As heads it is mandatory that you both have a separate office from other students. Along with the office is a common room, they are both connected and I'm here to take you both there now." Minerva explained and Lily a very deep shade of magenta.

"We have to share a living space?" Lily asked quietly, trying to not let anyone see her red face. When Minerva had told them the news Lily's heart had sped up and she'd had a very unkind reaction to the fact she would be living with James. Lily could hear her heart bounding and blood flowing so fast that she thought the whole of Hogwarts could hear it.

"Yes Miss Evans." Minerva gave her a weird look that Lily didn't notice. "Please follow me."

The pair followed the Deputy Headmistress to the fifth floor; it was a few classrooms away from the Prefects Bathroom when they stopped. The door was beautiful ebony wood and there was a small portrait of William Shakespeare hanging where a peep hole would be located on a Muggle door.

"This is the entrance to your dormitory, you may share this password with your friends if you wish, but it is not suggested, as they can walk in on you in any instance." Minerva gave them a look and Lily turned a Gryffindor shade of red. "The Password for this month is 'Hamlet'."

At this the door swung open and the three walked into the room. There was a large window in one corner that had gold curtains pulled back revealing a half-moon and millions of stars. Two plush red couches with streaks of gold him them were situated in front of the fire; two armchairs of the same material were pushed around a small two person table, ideal for chess. There were two staircases; the one on the right said 'Head Girl' and the left said 'Head Boy'. There was a door to the side underneath the Head Boy's dorm and it had a small un-occupied sign on the handle, it would flip when the door was locked. Both of the Head's safely assumed that it was indeed the bathroom. On the other side of the fireplace, with a large bookshelf and ladder situated around it was a maple door. It was small and modest; it didn't draw too much attention to itself and had a small plaque reading: 'Office'.

"That door leads to your office, there are only two keys and each one belongs to you both. Only the two of you can get in there and it is sealed off to only let the bearer of a key into that room. It is designed for heads only, which means no friends." Minerva handed them two small gold keys that they closed in their hands protectively. "Now your rooms, there are no enchantments on the staircases," James grinned at Lily who flushed, "but each room has a password. I would suggest not telling the other the password to your room unless you want them coming in and doing who knows what to you. You might not want to tell your friends either."

Then Minerva was gone leaving the two Head's to their own design.

"Good night James." Lily whispered then ran up the stairs to her dorm.

"Good night Evans!" James called after her, not realizing that she had used his first name.

Lily stood in front of her door staring at the portrait that leads to her room. She was groaning internally, _why did it have to be that author, why couldn't it be a good one?_ Lily thought. Jane Austen in all her glory was watching Lily with apprehension.

"Well dear, what would you like your password to be?" Jane asked her, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Veela." Lily answered without thinking, only her two girlfriends and Remus knew about it; that password would be ridiculously hard for James to find out, or break.

"Well then, come on in." Jane told her swinging forward and Lily walked into her room. She was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

James walked up the stairs to his dorm to find none other than C.S. Lewis waiting for him. James smiled at the thought of having him as his door. Lewis would provide great company, he had amazing thoughts and his series 'The Chronicles of Narnia' were simply divine (though James had never made it past 'The Magicians Nephew').

"Well son, what would you like your password to be?" Lewis asked him a smile on his face, his voice low and melodic; if he knew Lily and Remus both of them would be in love with his door.

James thought about his password, he was tempted to say Digory, because that was the main character in 'The Magician's Nephew', the boy who'd created Narnia and the White Witch in the first place. Yet that password would not work because of the fact that Diggory was the last name of a boy James didn't particularly get along with. Even if it was one letter different. Polly was a pretty girl in truth, but that would be an odd password, especially for someone so in love with Lily. That was when Jadis hit him. The White Witches true name was Jadis, it was a wonderful password too.

"Jadis." James told Lewis confidently and the man smiled.

"I see you like The White Witch." Lewis teased as he swung forward.

"No more than Edmund or Digory." James joked back and entered his room, amazed at the sight that met his eyes.

* * *

Lily smiled, her curtains were a beautiful shade of lily white and her window was draped in suave lavender. There was a desk by the window and the window showed a beautiful view of the Black Lake. On the other side of the room was a dresser and a wardrobe, her trunk was at the foot of her bed and a place for Owls to rest was set up in a corner. Lily sighed satisfied with her room, then after changing into a pair of soft pajamas fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

James looked around his room; the curtains on his bed were gold instead of the classic Gryffindor red. His trunk was there at the foot of his bed, a window faced the grounds, straight out onto Hagrid's hut. There was a place for an Owl, a desk situated near the Owl area, farther away from the window, just as James liked it. There was also a dresser and a Wardrobe, which he opened and was slightly disappointed that it didn't lead to Narnia.

James stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the soft velvety covers, he slowly drifted off to sleep, almost forgetting to remove his glasses.

* * *

Severus Snape lay in bed staring up at the characteristic wood, green curtains drawn tight around him. He was trailing sparks along from the tip of his wand, pondering why Lily had ever agreed to go out with James. He'd heard her a million times call James an 'Arrogant Toe-rag'. Why now would she say yes? Did it mean that she was actually falling in love with James Potter? It couldn't be, Lily would never fall in love with him, it was impossible. Severus sighed looking at the golden spark he'd just emmited.

He rolled over, slipping his wand carefully under his pillow. Maybe there was a chance that if Severus asked Lily to forgive him one more time, she might do just that. She might even agree to go on a date with him. With that last hopeful, happy thought, Severus slipped into darkness, dreams of kissing Lily teasing his mind all night long.

* * *

**Now wasn't that fun?**

**JessandDarcy: Thanks! I'm glad the idea is going over so well!**

**ZoeyIsUp2NoGood: Look more! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed it!**

***won't let me put the name of the author*: I hope the idea goes over well, it seems popular so far.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: I always pictured Remus and Lily getting along even if she didn't like James and Sirius. I also think that at one time Lily and Remus were attracted to each other, maybe even secretly dated. lol I'm thinking about a twist on your idea, but it'll have a secret behind it. I'm working on it now. Yeah, I'm updating everything, I haven't been reading through it before posting it because I don't want to take the time, but I need to. I'm going through and doing it while I refresh my memory on what happens in the different stories.**

**theonethatlovesD2: Thank you! I'm so pleased that this idea is going over so well, it is out on a limb a bit. Ah well. I don't think it's too much of a spoiler to say that James is Lily's mate, there is only one problem. As this problem was stated at the very beginning of chapter one, the only area I wrote in first person (on purpose). Hope that clears that up, I'm such a Jily or Limes girl!**

**Please leave me a review, and don't be afraid to fix my writing up a bit. I really do appreciate and reply to every review! ~May**


	4. Sev and Passing Out in Corridors

******Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR I only own the idea.**

**The much awaited next chapter. I had the sudden idea, so you know. Back to Boyfriend now, enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 4

The next morning Lily quickly dressed into her school robes, it was odd to have the first day of term start on a Friday, but Lily decided not to complain. She pulled her long hair back into a pony tail and after applying a light dusting of lavender eye shadow and mango-coconut lip gloss Lily was rushing down the steps of her dorm. She reached the bottom and nearly crashed into another person.

"Good morning Evans." James smiled down at Lily whose eyes widened and her heart sped up.

"Good morning." She replied looking down at the floor and attempting to walk past him.

"Where are you in such a rush to get to?" He placed one hand on the wall beside her, keeping her trapped in the stairwell.

"Breakfast." Lily said plainly trying to push past him. "Please move James."

"Alright." James looked at her concerned but she merely rushed out of the door and off down the corridor. She was one of the first few to arrive and she quickly grabbed some toast and Hot Chocolate; nothing better for breakfast in her opinion, though her family usually argued with her.

"I think there's something wrong with Lily." James told his friends as they sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast; Lily had waved her friends off a couple of minutes ago.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked a bit of egg hanging from the corner of his mouth, Remus rolled his eyes.

"She's called me James a lot instead of Potter and she said 'please' to me this morning. Just a few seconds ago she even waved away her friends." James explained and Sirius glanced down the table at the girl in question.

"What if a magical creature replaced her over the summer?" Sirius gasped and Remus started to laugh really hard. "What's so funny?"

"You- oh never mind." Remus finally got his laughing under control but he was grinning like an idiot.

"I admit that Evans is acting quite different though, I mean she actually said yes to you." Peter commented earning a glare, even though James knew it was true.

"What exactly did Evans' tell you Moony?" James turned back to his friend who was still grinning.

"I promised Lily I wouldn't tell; I'm not breaking up our friendship because of your mere curiosity. If you really want to know, ask her to explain it to you; who knows, she might just say yes again." Then Remus was gone from the hall and both James and Sirius were exchanging weird glances.

Lily stood up from the table and began to head towards the Great Hall doors when Severus slipped away from the Slytherin table. James his curious and overprotective self, slipped his invisibility cloak out of his robes pocket and disappeared from view.

"Lily?" Severus approached Lily cautiously and she turned to face him. When her eyes met his, her heart started to pound as it had whenever she was around James.

"Hello." Lily responded politely and Severus was silently pleased.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, again. I really did mess up; I let Potter get to me. Please forgive me?" He had a genuine look on his face that caught Lily's attention. A head ache slowly began to form again and she knew that she was getting to the point of passing out. _None of the Marauder's were around her though, was Severus causing this reaction inside her? _Lily swallowed as he took a careful step closer.

"I-" Lily paused for the space of a second. "I forgive you Sev."

"Really?" Severus looked so hopeful staring into her electric green eyes, Lily nodded slowly, slightly mesmerized by the black around black.

"I've missed you." She whispered, barely loud enough for either of them to hear.

"I've missed you too." He replied gripping her shoulder lightly and Lily closed her eyes at the slight touch, not feeling another protective hand on her back.

"I'll see you in Potions?" Lily measured out and Severus nodded, a smile that hadn't been on his face for two years, gracing his lips.

"Yeah." Then Severus was gone and Lily continued on her way out of the Great Hall. The headache slowly faded

"Lily!" Alice called from behind her and she turned to face her two friends who were running to catch up.

"We'll walk with you to class." Marlene stated and they left no option for Lily to decline.

"What was with you and Snape earlier?" Alice asked calmly, watching her best friend out of the corner of her eye.

"He came to apologize again." Lily explained and her friends exchanged glances.

"He did?" Alice sounded wary.

"What did you say?" Marlene questioned, pushing for further information silently.

"I forgave him." Marlene and Alice were, no other way to put it, shocked. "I have a reason, my Veela genes. I was standing with him and my Veela genes started to react, I figured it had something to do with my mate, I wanted to test my theory and in order to do that I have to be friends with him again. I still haven't forgiven him inside my head yet."

"I thought they reacted to one of the Marauder's though?" Marlene was thunderstruck.

"I thought so too, that's why I'm confused. I have to be alone with Severus in order to find out what's going on." Lily said quickly.

"Is it possible for a Veela to have two mates?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Ah, reading those text books all ready are you?" A voice issued from behind the three girls making them jump violently. They turned to see their new Professor striding towards them confidently. "I'm Professor October."

"Hello, yes we were just discussing some of the under explained ideas." Lily quickly covered.

"I've always wondered that myself, no one has ever been able to explain that to me though. If you girls ever find an answer, please inform me. I would like to use it in my Veela section." The Professor October had disappeared down the hall and the three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to be more careful." Lily looked ready to pass out.

"More careful on what?" James Potter asked from behind them suddenly and Lily really did pass out. "Is it just me, or does Lily seem to pass out whenever I'm close to her?"

"It's not just you." Marlene, Alice, and Remus informed him at the same time before carrying Lily towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, slightly desperate to put some distance between her and James.

* * *

**Look at that, the girls almost got caught twice. Also, what is going on with Lily and Severus? I hope you all got what happened otherwise I'm slightly disappointed.**

**Frannychan: You understand this story so much already! I'm glad you picked up on it! I was hoping someone would make the connection between the story and the beginning of the first chapter! You don't know how happy you've made me!**

**JessandDarcy: Thanks! I just really didn't want to type up all the rules again, yep. Glad you liked it.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Have too. lol, not at that time, but recently a lot. *wipes sweat off brow*I think it's safe to say Severus. ;) Though I did always picture Lily and Remus having a brief romantic interlude in their fifth year with Remus breaking it off because he felt disloyal to James.**

**PotterKnowsBest: Thank you so much! I will answer your question with Yes, seeing as it is not a spoiler. =D I never thought of that! Now I'm thinking I should totally do that! It would be hilarious! (I probably won't, since this isn't a crossover)**

**Please leave me a review! Thank you all! ~May**


	5. The Note

**Note: I could've sworn I had finished this chapter. I was five lines away from finishing it when I opened it up several months later. I am so sorry guy's, here's the highly anticipated chapter!**

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Honestly, I don't pass out around Severus, but with James all I have to do is hear his voice." Lily complained laying her head down on the desk.

"What exactly happened with Severus?" Remus asked as James and the other 2 marauders entered the room. Lily swayed, fighting back nausea and trying to stay conscious.

"He stopped me to ask for my forgiveness. I was hesitant, but then the headache started. He reached out to touch my shoulder and it hit. I figured in my confusion it'd be okay to be friends with him again. I don't really have a choice seeing as I have to find out whether he's my mate or not." Lily explained.

"Who's your mate?" Sirius asked as the boys slipped into the desk behind them. James' foot brushed Lily's and she froze. Remus patted her shoulder consolingly.

"That's none of your business Black." Marlene replied and Sirius shrugged.

"Alright." He propped himself back in the chair; James' eye brows furrowed together as he watched Lily's tense back.

"Welcome class!" Professor October greeted the class. James reluctantly turned towards the teacher. "I'm Professor October, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was originally going to start with Vampire's; earlier though, while over hearing an eager conversation, I decided that we would start the year with Veela. Open up to pg. 229 and start reading."

Lily let out a low groan, Marlene pulled a pained sympathetic face, and Remus patted her back; jealousy flared up in James like a hot poker. Lily pointed her wand back at James, who froze, but she only cast a charm on his parchment. Suddenly her handwriting appeared in front of him.

_Hey, when are you planning to take me on that date?_

James stared at the paper. She was flirting with him! A hand indent appeared and he figured Lily had placed her hand on the parchment. Touching her hand briefly and lightly he began to write a reply.

**I don't really know, are you eager to snog me?**

It was a long shot and a bit risky, but he heard Lily let out a small snort and grinned.

_I was just wondering if we could go out this Friday._

**Wow Lily, really eager. *wiggles eyebrows***

James heard a giggle then a slap. Lily had begun to laugh, but quickly covered it with her hand.

_Oh yes, if we weren't in class I would so jump you right now. *rolls eyes*_

**I don't think anyone would really mind. *wink***

_Oh really? *raises eyebrows*_

**Yeah, in fact I think you'd get a very positive reaction from the class.**

_I think I'll wait for Friday. Possibly?_

**Friday it is, I'll come prepared to snog my little heart out then.**

_I don't know; I might keep control of myself._

**Ah well, guess I'll have to wait for the second date. *sigh***

_Who says you're going to get a second date?_

**Sirius.**

_Of couse, I think Padfoot over there expects us to "get at it" on the first date._

**Wait, you know his nickname is Padfoot?**

_Yeah, you're Prongs. Hello Antler's._

**What do you mean by that?**

_ Isn't your Patronus a stag?_

**Oh right.**

_Friday then?_

**Friday for sure.**

_Bye._

Lily finished the conversation, the parchment no longer holding any of her life. James sighed and decided to start planning their date for Friday. _A picnic in the Astronomy tower? A picnic by the Black Lake? A group date with Padfoot and Moony? A romantic walk in the Herbology gardens? A night by the fire in the Room of Requirement? A muggle game? Sneak out to Hogsmeade?_ James hadn't even realized he'd been writing down all of his ideas. Sirius glanced over and made a strangled noise, which brought James' attention to the small fact.

"Sorry." James whispered to Sirius who was now holding back his laughter.

"What are you apologizing for?" Remus asked turning around once Professor October was not looking.

"Sirius was looking over at my date plans." James grumbled and passed Remus the parchment. Remus scanned it, a grin slowly growing on his face.

"You are really wanting to make this one special aren't you?" Remus laughed handing the paper back to James.

"She finally said yes, of course I want to make it special." James said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"She'll love it James." Remus assured and he smiled, hopefully Remus was right.

* * *

Lily walked down the hall with a smile. Yes, this Friday would be fun. She'd have to get up the courage to tell James at some point about her situation, but not yet. After all, she didn't know if he was her mate and how would someone take the news? Lily had to wait until she was sure James would take the news in his stride and still accept her. It was important to her health.

* * *

**Note: Wasn't that fun? I love doing note passing, my friends and I get crazy when we do it in school. It's usually a four way note. Anyways, please leave me a review! I appreciate all the reviews I've received for this story, thank you all! ~May**


	6. Chocolate Cake

Chapter 6

* * *

Friday came sooner than expected and Lily was preparing for her date with James. She hadn't had a chance to talk with Severus all week and she was feeling a bit down. Perhaps it had just been a mistake, she had thought he might be a prospective mate, but every time she had tried to approach him no feelings emerged. He also tended to run away from Lily whenever she was spotted approaching him. Lily sighed as she finished with the black eyeliner; she never wore it on her bottom eyelid it only made her look like a Goth Lolita. Lily stood and slipped on her ballet flats. She walked down the stairs into the common room where the Marauders were waiting. Remus gave her an encouraging smile, James' jaw dropped, Sirius' gave her a teasing smirk, and Peter only glanced in her direction looking too embarrassed. Marlene was standing off to the side with a large smile on her face. She ran forward to give Lily a large hug.

"You look amazing Lils," Marlene whispered into Lily's ear. The red head hugged her friend back.

"I think it's because of the Veela genes."

"Nah," Marlene pulled back laughing lightly, she moved away when James approached.

"Uh… hi," He greeted looking nervous, his hand twitched as though it wanted to jump into his hair but he held it down.

"Hello James," Lily said looking up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"You look really g-gorgeous." He stuttered slightly, she placed a hand on his gently.

"You don't look half-bad yourself," Lily leaned up to whisper in his ear, he turned bright red which caused her to giggle.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure,"

The couple headed out of the common room, Lily turned to wave back at Remus and Marlene, Sirius was already laughing maniacally. They walked hand in hand down to the kitchens where James picked up a previously prepared picnic basket. He slipped out the front doors of Hogwarts with Lily in tow; he brought her to the edge of the Black Lake where he set up the late night picnic. Lily waited for him to set out the blanket, assisting slightly, before sitting down and staring out at the dark water which reflected the starry night. James sat down next to her, his eyes drifting in the same direction.

"Sirius thought I was crazy for spending time planning this," He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well he never really plans anything does he?" Lily asked with a light laugh. James nudged her with his elbow.

"He's my best friend,"

"Oh I know," Lily said, she dropped her arms making her flop back onto the blanket to stare up at the sky. Her red hair splayed around her head like fire. James joined her, his messy hair poking up in different directions.

"I really like you Lily." He said it with sincerity, Lily could sense it. Daringly she rolled over on top of him propping her elbows on his chest.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes," He whispered; his right hand came up and cupped her cheek. "It wasn't the first moment I saw you, or the second, but when I saw how much love you could hold and how determined you were about fitting in with our world."

"You've changed a lot James, you know that?"

"I- I did it for you."

"You're pretty sweet," Lily smiled down at him. "I'm sort of sad I never saw it before."

"Hey, I was a bit of git all those years. You helped me open my eyes."

"Hmm," Lily hummed resting her hands on his chest and her chin on them.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You're trying to tempt me right now aren't you?"

"A little,"

"And what do you expect to get out of it?"

"Don't really know; whatever you're willing to give me I suppose."

"Lily," He groaned her name this time, his eyes closing as he swung his head back to the ground. She giggled, causing him to open one eye and stare at her. Suddenly he sat up, Lily's legs folded on either side of him, her hands still on his chest. James leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft, extremely soft and it was nice. He pulled back flushing slightly, Lily was pink as well in the cheeks.

"What food did you bring?" She asked crawling off his lap and over to the basket.

"The food is more interesting than me?" James teased.

"Extremely," She gave him a wink; he brought one knee up and rested his left arm on it. James leaned over on his right arm to look up in her face. He sat up straighter and opened the basket to reveal several desserts.

"I thought desserts would be better suited after dinner in the Great Hall."

"Chocolate Cake!" Lily looked excited, her eyes completely lit up at the sight of the sweet dessert. James pulled out a knife, some forks, and a couple plates then cut her a piece of the sweet, fluffy, dessert.

"I thought you might like it,"

"I love it," She replied pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**Note: I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything though. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs: ****_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_**** Audio Book read by Jim Dale, ****_We R Slytherins_**** by Not Literally, ****_Sorted This Way_**** by Not Literally, ****_Ravenclaws (Friday Parody)_**** by Ginny D, ****_Gryffindors _****by Not Literally, ****_Start a Fire_**** by Ryan Star, ****_Demons_**** by Imagine Dragons, ****_Wings_**** by Little Mix, ****_DNA_**** by Little Mix, ****_This is the End_**** by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year, ****_Senior Year_****by Starkid from A Very Potter Senior Year**


	7. Severus is Horrified?

**Note: All questions that were asked in reviews have been answered and put on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As James leaned in for a second kiss Lily began to feel the nerve potion Marlene had given her wearing off. It had been working extremely well too. Lily's head began to pound and she swooned slightly. James froze watching as Lily tried to gain her composure. She could feel the world spinning and the edges of her vision were going a bit black.

"James," She whispered.

"What is it?" Her image was going fuzzy.

"I'm sorry about this," then she was gone, everything was black.

* * *

James sighed, he guessed it was inevitable. He picked Lily up in his arms bridal style and with difficulty waved his wand cleaning up the picnic. The basket floated behind him as he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily was stirring slightly in his arms; he looked down at her as her green eyes opened.

"Sorry," She mumbled tucking her head into his shoulder.

"It's no problem; you've been fainting a lot lately though. Are you okay?"

"It's just something I have to come to terms with, I'll explain sometime in the future, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me right now?"

"I have to find out a bit more information first."

"Alright, but I want to know Lily."

"I know," She whispered, her hand clutching at the shoulder of his shirt.

"We're almost back to the common room,"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining our date,"

"You didn't ruin it Lily, I got to kiss you after all." Lily began to giggle and James set her down in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Why not do it again?" She asked quietly, James smirked down at her and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Not that I don't like the display you're giving me, would you two like to go inside and avoid Filch or not?" The Fat Lady asked with a small huff.

"We'll go in," James replied saying the password and dragging Lily inside by her hand.

"You're coming with me!" Marlene exclaimed as soon as she saw Lily. The two girls disappeared up to the dormitory.

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke with a large smile on her face, Marlene had interrogated her for every last detail and even brought up one point in particular. She still had to figure out the mess with one Severus Snape. She passed through the common room with no delay and headed straight for the dungeons. She hid back in the shadows, attempting to not be seen, as she waited for Severus to walk by. When he was just passing she reached out and grabbed his arm; he struggled slightly until her figure was highlighted by one of the many torches on the wall.

"Lily?"

"We need to talk Severus," Lily stated whirling around, her red hair spun in swirling circles; her green eyes lit up with as she looked at him, a smile gracing her soft, angelic features.

"What about?"

"Severus, I'd like to go on a date with you."

"What?" He looked a bit horrified which sent a sinking feeling through her stomach.

"I thought it might be nice to…" Lily backed away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked,"

"Lils," Severus was suddenly trying to save the situation.

"I'm just going to go now," Lily ducked her head and then ran for the entrance of the dungeons.

"Lily!" She heard her name echo across the Entrance Hall as she ducked into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Lily," James was just inside the doorway when a blur of red came crashing into his side. "What's the matter?"

"I was just trying to be nice." She mumbled into his shirt. "I was trying to figure everything out."

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain," Lily brought up her left hand and fisted it in the front of James' shirt. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Hey, it's alright. Let's go get some breakfast," James led Lily over to the Gryffindor table and fixed a small plate of food for her.

"Thank you James," Lily gave him a watery smile before picking up a sausage and nibbling on the end, savoring the flavor of pork.

* * *

**Note: You can still ask me questions if you like. Please drop me a review! ~May**

**Songs: _Days of Summer _by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel, _Not Over Yet_ by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel, _Harry Freakin' Potter _by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel, A Very Potter Senior Year**


End file.
